El disfraz y la araña
by nuriagomez
Summary: En el baile de Holloween todos se difrasan y Jimmy y Cindy cantan juntos sin saver quien es el otro todo sale mal con elllos dos y Grachi decide irse a otro lugar para el proximo año ella es la presidenta del colegio y todos se enteran que ellla es bruja y que se lllama Grachi


Pasaron 4 años todos ya tienen 15 años Jimmy y Cindy como siempre peleando, Cindy resulto ser una bruja con poderes magicos y todos lo ssben ya era la mitad del año en el Cany Bar estaba Libbi y Cindy pero lo que no sabian ellas dos que Jimmy, Carl y Sheen las estaban espiando

Libbi: Cindy no entiendo ya an pasado 4 años y aun no eres novia de Jimmy

Cindy: Libbi nunca me enamoraria de ese genio tonto

Libbi: Cindy todo el Universo saben que los dos se gustan pero ni uno se atreve a decirselo al otro

Cindy: pues si el no me lo dice yo no me voy a revajar a hacerle un conjuro para que me lo diga

Libbi: entonces dices que si te gusta

Cindy: un poco nada mas estos cuatro años peleando como siempre y asi nos vamos a quedar

Libbi: ai amiga oy vas a ir a la fiesta de disfrases de Hallowyn

Cindy: claro que si ese sera el momento que todos se deslumbren con mi vos

Libbi: bueno que te parece si nos bamos a tu casa

Cindy: claro vamos

Las dos se fueron y nisiquiera se dieron cuenta que las estaban espiando

Jimmy: no lo puedo ceer le gusto a Cindy

Carl: ya ves te lo dijimos pero ninca ases caso

Sheen: desde hace mucho que ustedes dos se gustan pero ni uno se lo dice al otro

Jimmy: pues esta vez ya no en el vayle de Hallowyn le voy a decir que sea mi novia

LLego el dia del baile en la noche Cindy se habia disfrasado de cantante y Jimmy de un principe, todos los chicos se dirigan al baile cuando llego Cinsy junto a Libbi todos se sorprendieron por lo vonita que estava Cindy era una veradera cantante Libbi decidio disfrasarse de Baquera, ya eran las 10:30 y recien Jimmy llega con Carl y Sheen , Carl se disfraso de payaso y Sheen de Ultra Roll , en el esenario estaba el director diciendo que iva poner caraoque para que cantaran a quienes le dieran la Luz del reflector justo le dio a Cindy y a Jimmy comenzo la musica

Cindy:

cuando yo te vi

el tiempo desaparecio

ya nada fue lo mismo para mi

Cuando yo te vi

el mundo se detubo ahi

& el infinito es poco para describirte ati

Dejame soñar despierta

dejame creer que si

el amo existe, que el amor se siente asi

Sueño mientras te veo

Sueño que eres mi dueño

que es lo que paso?

depronto todo a sucedido

Sueño no es fantacia

Sueño es alegria

y ya te lo prometo que el mundo tambien

cambie para ti

Jimmy:

Sueña Sueña nuestro amor

no es fantacia

Sueña Sueña que tu amor cambio mi vida

Cindy y Jimmy:

cuando yo te vi (cuando yo te vi)

crei que nunca pasaria

que alguien como tu no existiria(no existiria)

cuando yo te vi(cuando yo te vi)

el miedo desaparecio estas en mis secretos

estas en mi corazon(mi corazon)

Cindy:

Dejame soñar despierta

dejame creer que si

que el amor existe

que el amor se siente asi

Sueño mientras te veo

Sueño que eres mi dueño

que es lo que paso?

de pronto todo a sucedido

Sueño no es fantasia

Sueño es alegria

y ya te lo prometo que el mundo tambien

cambie para ti

Jimmy:

Sueña Sueña nuestro amor

no es fantasia

Sueña Sueña que tu amor cambio mi vida

Cindy y Jimmy:

sueño mientras te veo(sueña sueña nuestro amor )

Sueño que eres mi dueño(no es fantasia)

Sueño no es fantasia(sueña sueña que tu amor)

Sueño es alegria(cambio mi vida)

Cindy y Jimmy:

sueño mientras te veo(sueña sueña nuestro amor )

Sueño que eres mi dueño(no es fantasia)

Sueño no es fantasia(sueña sueña que tu amor)

Sueño es alegria(cambio mi vida)

Los dos se fueron juntos agarrados de la mano a las afueras del colegio, conversaron y se llevaron muy vien nada parecido a como se llevaron Cindy y Jimmy solo que los dos no savian quien era le otro hasta que llego el momento que Cindy queria cantar sola y los dos se fueron denuevo al baile

Cindy: bueno voy a cantar ahora yo

Cindy se subio al escenario y sono la musica y ella se quita la mascara

Cada vez que te acercas a mi

y no lo puedo resistir

me provocas locas ganas de tocarte

me provocas locas ganas de empujarte

Cada vez que te acercas a mi

mi corazon empieza a latir

me provocas locas ganas de besarte

Me haces sentir algo que

algo que eriza la piel

es como un fuego interior

que me quema

Me haces sentir algo que

algo que eriza la piel

es como un fuego interior

que me quema!

ESTRIBILLO

Como perro gato

asi dia y noche

somos negro y blanco

vivimos a reproche

Como perro y gato

asi agua y aceite

de la Z a la A

somos tan diferentes

Cada vez que te acercas a mi

y no lo puedo resistir

me provocas locas ganas de tocarte

me provocas locas ganas de empujarte

Cada vez que te acercas a mi

hey ya no se que decir

me provoca locas ganas de casare

me provocas locas de olvidare

Me haces sentir algo que

algo que eriza la piel

es como un fuego interior

que me quema

Me haces sentir algo que

algo que eriza la piel

es como un fuego interior

que me quema!

ESTRIBILLO

Como perro gato

asi dia y noche

somos negro y blanco

vivimos a reproche

Como perro y gato

asi agua y aceite

de la Z a la A

somos tan diferentes

Me haces sentir algo que

algo que eriza la piel

es como un fuego interior

que me quema

Me haces sentir algo que

algo que eriza la piel

es como un fuego interior

que me quema!

ESTRIBILLO (x2)

Como perro gato

asi dia y noche

somos negro y blanco

vivimos a reproche

Como perro y gato

asi agua y aceite

de la Z a la A

somos tan diferentes

Jimmy no podia creer que con la que estava cantando y de la con quien se llevava bien era Cindy, el se fue a su casa cuando termino la cancion, llego la mañana en la escuela Cindy estaba buscando al principe llego la ora de ir a clases

Profesora: bueno chicos ya estamos en el mes de octubre llego la ora de hacer una obra de teatro y vamos hacer Romeo y Julieta hasi que hoy en la tarde vengan al casting a por sierto esto es nota de teatro para los que estan mal en ese curso por ejemplo a mi me impresiona que Jimmy Neutron este mal en ese curso

Todos: quee...

Profesora: y lo increible que Cindy es la que tiene las mas altas notas

Pasaron las hora y ya era tarde era ora del casting

PROFESORA:siguiente, aber Cindy cantanos algo

Que haces aquí yo no te vi llegar

Que hace el amor si se vuelve encontrar

Que fue de ti que lejos el ayer

Era una niña voy a empezar de cero

Como ocultar que el tiempo ya paso

Como callar el amor de los dos

Si eres feliz dímelo por favor

Yo se que el mundo a cambiado para siempre

Te amare siempre a si aunque no seas mío

Como decirte que te quiero

Y desafiara al mundo entero

Como gritar que hemos soñado

Si hemos perdido o hemos ganado

Como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón

Que haces aquí si acabas de llegar

Dime por que ya te empiezo a extrañar

A donde iras cuando termine el día

Yo se que volverás a mi arrepentido

Te amare siempre a si aunque no seas mío

Como decirte que te quiero

Y desafiara al mundo entero

Como gritar que hemos soñado

Si hemos perdido o hemos ganado

Como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón

Lo que nunca fue nunca término

El amor lo vez nunca se perdió

Como decirte que te quiero

Como decirte que me muero de amor

Si estoy tratando de mentirle al corazón

Tratando de mentirle al corazón

Profesora: wou Cindy tu eres la cantante de Pop en la fiesta de Halloween

Cindy: si soy yo profesora

Pasaron un monton de personas hasta que llego el final y todos se fueran la profesora se quedo en el escenario sola

Profesora: quien esta ahi, aaaaaa... Jimmy aver cantanos algo

aprender a vivir animase a sentir

es parte del circo de la vida

reir hasta llorar buscar hasta encontrar

y el cielo azul nunca se termina

sin mirar atras

saquense el disfraz y juntos aprender a soñar

CORO

todos los dias se levanta el telon

rien los angeles en cada funcion

elkin y misa seran realidad

vamos y payasos de la libertad

todos los sueños se pueden lograr

buscate un seguro que te encontraras

sentiras el bertigo de vivir si el

en el circo de la vida

aprender a vivir animase a sentir

es parte del circo de la vida

soñar hasta cansar

el sueño que alfinal

despierte en tu alma y la mira

suelta no hay control

quiero ver el sol

la fuerza esta en tu corazon

CORO

es el circo de la vida

suelta no hay control

quiero ver el sol

la fuerza esta en tu corazon

Profesora: no puedo creer que magnifica voz tienes nunca lo pense de ti tu eres el principe de el baile de Halloween

Jimmy: si yo soy el pero no se lo valla decir a nadie

Profesora: okey tu secreto esta guardado conmigo

Al dia siguiente en la mañana en la hora de clases

Profesora: bueno devo de decir que todos estuvieron espectaculares pero 2 son los que mas me deslumbraron Romeo y Julieta van a ser..., Jimmy y Cindy

Todos: que...

Cindy: profesora pero si Neutron no canta

Profesora: si tan solo lo oieras cantar

Jimmy: profesora yo no voy a actuar con Cindy

Profesora: crei que no querias ir a recuperacion a y por sierto Cindy no intentes hacer un conjuro

Cindy: pero profesora...

Profesora: nada de peros mejor comenzemos la clase de una vez

Pasaron las oras y las clases terminaron en el Candy Bar estavan Sheen, Carl y Jimmy

Jimmy: no lo puedo creer Cindy va a ser Julieta y yo Romeo

Sheen: ve por el lado bueno

Jimmy: cual lado bueno ella me va a oir cantar y va pensar que solo juge con ella

Carl: y porque pensaria eso

Jimmy: esque veran hace mucho yo le dije a Cindy que si la besa o fuera su novio nada mas seria para jugar con ella

Sheen: pero lo pasado pisado

Jimmy: pero Cindy recuerda todo

Carl: hay Jimmy sera mejor que le digas la verdad que tu eres el principe antes de que ella piense mal

Jimmy: creo que tienes razon

En ese momento Jimmy ve que Cindy besa a Daniel el chico de intercambio (el cual era un cueraso)

Jimmy: no lo puedo creer y asi coqueteava con el pricipe

Carl: deve de aber una razon por la que este con el

Jimmy: claro que no terminare de actuar Romeo y Julieta y que Cindy piense lo que quiera

Sheen: miren Cindy va a cantar

Cindy: ola a todos voy a cantar una cancion que compuse para Daniel

Yo no sé

como sucedio

Yo no ví

como aparecio

Como un sol todo iluminaba

y sentir que el mundo cambiaba

Las chicas en el recreo

comentanban que el es tan sincero

muy celosas deberan estar

por que nunca dejan de mirar

Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero

este amor es verdadero

Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero

si supira que lo quiero

Me acerque

él se sorprendio

como un flash todo sucedio

le ofrecí pastillas de menta

me miró y no se dio cuenta

Sé que esto es una locura

pero de algo si que estoy seguro

que lo tengo que conquistar

que muy pronto se va a enamorar

Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero

este amor es verdadero

Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero

si supira que lo quiero

Que lindo que eres

estoy hechizada

me pierdo en el brillo

en tu mirada.

Que lindo que eres

las chicas comentan y no te das cuenta

Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero

este amor es verdadero

Yo lo ví, yo lo ví primero

si supiera que lo quiero

Yo lo ví

yo lo ví primero

Yo lo ví

yo lo ví primero

Yo lo ví

yo lo ví primero

Oh oh oh, Ohaa!

Todos aplauden y Jimmy se va del Candy Bar enojado y Sheen y Carl lo persiguen

Sheen: Jimmy detente capaz le canto porque cree que es el principe

Jimmy: eso es imposible las boses de cada uno es unica

Carl: pero te tienes que vesar con ella en Romeo y Julieta

Jimmy: la besare pero no pasara nada mas despues del teatro

Sheen como era novio de Libbi no puedo evitarle decirselo pero le iso jurar que no se lo diria a Cindy pasaron 2 meses ya era el ultimo dia del colegio era el dia en que actuabanera el momento del beso Jimmy no puedo evitar la sorrisa por aver vesado a la chica que amaba era la parte final donde Cindy y Jimmy cantaban juntos

Jimmy:Me puedes pedir lo que sea

que robe un segundo de una luna llena,

me puedes pedir lo que sea

que huyamos sin rumbo, que nadie nos vea,

puedes pedirme que llene de besos la lluvia

y mojarte con ellos,

pídeme llenarte el mundo...

de amor verdadero.

Pero nunca me pidas dejarte

que deje de amarte o alejarte de mi,

nada que no sea quererte cuidarte o tenerte queriéndote asi,

me puedes pedir lo que sea...

pero que se junto a ti.

Cindy: Me puedes pedir lo que sea

que el brillo en mi ojos sea tu carretera,

me puedes pedir lo que sea

que mienta contigo aunque nadie nos crea,

Jimmy: puedes pedirme que llene de besos la lluvia

y mojarte con ellos,

Los do:pideme llenarte el mundo... de amor verdadero.

Los dos: Pero nunca me pidas dejarte,

que deje de amarte o alejarte de mi,

nada que no sea quererte cuidarte o tenerte queriéndote asi,

Jimmy: puedes pedir lo que sea...

Cindy: pero que sea junto a ti.

Los dos: Pero nunca me pidas dejarte

que deje de amarte o alejarte de mi,

nada que no sea quererte cuidarte o tenerte queriéndote asi,

nada que pueda perderte

que no vuelva a verte o no estar aquí,

me puedes pedir lo que sea... pero que sea junto a ti.

Cindy: Pero que sea junto a ti ...

(Los dos se besna hasta que se vaje el telon)

Cindy le pide a Jimmy que hablen los dos en el parque de Retroville y el acepta

Jimmy: para que querias hablar conmigo (atontado por lo vonita que estaba Cindy)

Cindy: te queria decir que tienes una voz muy parecida a mi principe

Jimmy: eso crees crees que soy yoooooooo...

Cindy: claro que no mi principe es Daniel por eso me ise su novia

Daniel: Cindy tengo algo que decirte el farsante de Neutron copio mi voz y canto junto a ti en el baile de Holloween

Cindy: eso es sierto

Jimmy: claro que no

Cindy: espera un dia tu me dijistes que si yo fuera tu novia o me vesabas era para jugar con migo aver dime que no es sierto (a punto de llorar)

Jimmy: yo Cindy yo...

Daniel: ya vez Cindy no tien con que esconderse, mejor vamonos de una vez

Cindy: te deveria convertir en sapo por lo mentiroso que eres

Daniel: no vale la pena gastar tus poderes con el Cindy

Cindy: dime quien mas lo sabia que estavas jugando conmigo, dimelo...

Jimmy: Carl, Sheen yyyyyy... Libbi

Cindy: osea dices que mi mejor amiga tambien me a estado engañando

Pasaron los dias y Daniel convensio a Cindy para que elllos dos isieran un viaje a Ciudad Encantada, Miami don hay Cindy conoce a Mia, Matilda, Diego y Leo ellos tambien son brujos como Daniel y Cindy por medio de un beso Daniel le pasa una araña que vive en el cuerpo de los brujos malos y que se reproduce en otros brujos, en ese momento Cindy se volvio malvada y llena de odio contra Libbi, Sheen, Carl y sobre todo Jimmy llego el dia de vover a clases y antes de inisiar las clases los alumnos votaron porquien querian que fuera su presidente o presidenta del colegio todos votaron por Cindy pero elllos no estavan enterados de como era Cindy ahora, En la mañana en el colegio eran las 7:55

Libbi: no puedo creer que Cindy no aya llegado ella siendo la presidenta deve llegar mas temprano que todos

Jimmy: me pregunto como estara espero que me aya perdonado

Carl: a todos diras porque todos sabiamos la verdad y no se lo dijismos

Sheen. ya es ora de la formacion hay que ir...

En la formacion

Director: bueno hay viene su presidenta Cindy

Cindy esta vestida con una falda de negro con volumen y chaqueta negra y polo con tiras morado

No se por que

Los demás me miran diferente

Que más me da...

Siempre hago cosas que no entienden

Vengan conmigo y verán como se divierten

Nada ni nadie podrá controlar mí tiempo

Na na na na na na, yo soy así

Libre como el viento

Na na na na na na, quiero gritar

Que en mi mundo la estrella soy yo

No hay rumores en mi corazón

Y yo soy julieta en mi castillo

Con mi rock and roll,

te persigo, te atrapo, te lanzo un hechizo

Vente conmigo y veraz como te diviertes

Si algo me quiero llegar, alcanzar el cielo

Na na na na na na, Yo soy así

Libre como el viento

Na na na na na na, quiero gritar

Que en mi mundo la estrella soy yo

Y si me vas a criticar,

No pienses en mi meta igual,

Bola de cristal me dicen la verdad,

Las princesas en mi cuento tienen que esperar

Na na na na na na, Yo soy así

Libre como el viento

Na na na na na na, quiero gritar

Que en mi mundo la estrella soy yo

Cindy: bueno ahora esta soy yo ya no veran a la Cindy tonta que se dejava manipular a quien se le de la gana, ahora veran a la Cindy que quiere tenerlo todo y es ora que se enteren soy una bruja osea tengo poderes magicos asi que si yo pido algo y no me lo traen facilmente los convierto en gallina asi que bienvenidos al Escolarium asi se va a llamar este colegio de ahora en adelante

Pasaron las horas y llego la hora del recreo Jimmy, Libbi, Carl y Sheen decidieron hablar con ella

Daniel: que quieren ahora no le an echo suficiente daño a Grachi

Jimmy: Grachi ella es Cindy

Mia: su nombre de bruja es Grachi y asi la llamaran desde ahorita

Libbi: tu quien eres para hablarnos asi

Grachi: ustedes quienes son para llamarlos asi

Sheen: Cindy devemos hablar contigo

Grachi: que no estienden que mi nombre es Grachi y asi me llamare

Carl: Cindy sabemos que lo que te isimos fue orrendo

Mia: ya dejenla en paz o los convertimos en gallinas

Daniel: no Mia no se puede convertir a alguien en lo que es

Jimmy: oie escucha ya me estas cansando

Grachi: chicos ya vallan iendose yo voy a hablar con estos perdedores

Libbi: Cindy deves de escucharnos

Grachi: porque porque ustedes lo dicen y si no lo ago que me aran

Sheen: te convertiremos en gallina

Grachi: si si claro saben eso funciona para las brujas no para unos simples mortales

Jimmy: Cindy yo te sigo amando

Grachi: asi y que quieres que agan saben vallan se que dan palta enserio

Los meses pasaron asi todos se preguntaron porque alguien no los detenia hasta que unas brujas biejas se aparecieron en el Candy Bar donde se encontravan todos

Iris: Grachi que ases asi eres una copia de tu antepasada malvada

Grachi: bueno soy Grachi el nombre de mi antepasada sere asi o no me van a decir que ella no era asi

Priscilla: claro que no ella era amable y buena

Mia: saben brujas dejen de molestar siii...

Atena: no te atrevas a hablarnos asi Mia que hacen asi vinimos para aser la revision de ustedes las dos brujas

Daniel: diras dos brujas y un brujo

Iris: tu sabes que siempre quisistes ser brujo pero nunca pudistes

Daniel: pues gracias a mi novia Grachi ahora lo soy

Priscilla: no puede ser Grachi nos desovedesistes, tienes la araña de la maldad ahora mismo vienes con nosotras para quitarte

Mia: no se la pueden quitar porque se quita con el amor verdadero y ese es Daniel

Atena: vamos hACER ASTA LO IMPOSIBLE PARA QUITARSELA

Grachi: no me la pueden quitar aganme lo que quieran pero no me la quitaran nunca ssi se la saquen a Mia y a Daniel en mi cuerpo seguira

Iris: igual a ti te llevamos

Todos se quedaron perplejos por lo que habia pasado Libbi, Sheen, Carl y Jimmy decidieron seguirlas, entonces todos se fueron a Ciudad Encantada y vieron lo que te hacian para quitarle la araña pero la arña que vivia en Grachi no salia cuando depronto las brujas decidieron buscar en los amores de Grachi en su corazon y vieron que solo avia tenido un amor veradero ademas de Daniel era Jimmy aso que decidieron traer a Jimmy ai pero el ya estaba ai

Priscilla: pero que verguenza seguir a las brujas para ver su guarida

Jimmy: igual ya estoy aqui que quieren

Iris: nos dimos cuenta que en el corazon de Grachi tu fuistes su amor veradero

Atena. asi que decidimos que cantes una cancion con ella la musica es la magia es la forma de romper el hechizo

Las brujas se fueron y trajeron a Grachi para que cantara con Daniel

Cindy:

cuando yo te vi

el tiempo desaparecio

ya nada fue lo mismo para mi

Cuando yo te vi

el mundo se detubo ahi

& el infinito es poco para describirte ati

Dejame soñar despierta

dejame creer que si

el amo existe, que el amor se siente asi

Sueño mientras te veo

Sueño que eres mi dueño

que es lo que paso?

depronto todo a sucedido

Sueño no es fantacia

Sueño es alegria

y ya te lo prometo que el mundo tambien

cambie para ti

Jimmy:

Sueña Sueña nuestro amor

no es fantacia

Sueña Sueña que tu amor cambio mi vida

Cindy y Jimmy:

cuando yo te vi (cuando yo te vi)

crei que nunca pasaria

que alguien como tu no existiria(no existiria)

cuando yo te vi(cuando yo te vi)

el miedo desaparecio estas en mis secretos

estas en mi corazon(mi corazon)

Cindy:

Dejame soñar despierta

dejame creer que si

que el amor existe

que el amor se siente asi

Sueño mientras te veo

Sueño que eres mi dueño

que es lo que paso?

de pronto todo a sucedido

Sueño no es fantasia

Sueño es alegria

y ya te lo prometo que el mundo tambien

cambie para ti

Jimmy:

Sueña Sueña nuestro amor

no es fantasia

Sueña Sueña que tu amor cambio mi vida

Cindy y Jimmy:

sueño mientras te veo(sueña sueña nuestro amor )

Sueño que eres mi dueño(no es fantasia)

Sueño no es fantasia(sueña sueña que tu amor)

Sueño es alegria(cambio mi vida)

Cindy y Jimmy:

sueño mientras te veo(sueña sueña nuestro amor )

Sueño que eres mi dueño(no es fantasia)

Sueño no es fantasia(sueña sueña que tu amor)

Sueño es alegria(cambio mi vida)

Los dos se dieron un beso que parecia que nunca se terminaria

Cindy: siempre te ame solo que la arña me asia comportar asi

Jimmy: Cindy fui un tonto al no decirte quien era pero asi de tonto yo te sigo amando

Finnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...


End file.
